Nurse Alfie
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: After coming over to Russia's house for a meeting, he spots his sister Belarus, sick with the flu. Russia has no time to look after the girl so Alfred being the hero he is, came to the rescue and nursing her back to health. But soon Alfred starts to delevop feelings for his 'patient." Does she feel the same? Does she love him back? Or see him as nothing as a nurse?
1. Let's play

Thanks for bearing with me over the spacing issue. But that is fixed now. And I'll try to get chapter three up tonight.

* * *

I knocked on Ivan's door early that morning. We had a lot of things to discuss so I was staying at his house for a few days. There was no answer so I checked my watch; 9:30am someone must be up by now. I knocked a few more times. "Ivan! Come on dude! Open up!"

The door opened with a slow creak. Natalya stood in the door frame, coughing as soon as the cold wind hit her." Are you sick?" I asked her, feeling concerned for the girl.

She shook her head and led me inside to the kitchen. "Would you like tea?" she offered, her voice scratchy and weak.

I examined her a bit more closely. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was swollen and her hair was a mess. She wore an old night gown that could have belonged to her older sister and shuffled around in her brothers slippers; her movements weak. I brought her to a kitchen chair, smiling down at her. "Here, you sit. I'll make tea. Where do you keep it?"

She pointed to a pink box on the counter. I lifted the lid to grab a tea bag from it and placed it in the pink teapot that was already sitting out. I closed the lid and looked at it. A ballerina was painted on it and the tea pot matched it. I also found matching tea cups in the cupboard. "How cute," I sighed but she didn't seem to hear me.

When the tea was ready, I sat down at the across from her. She drank hers quietly, not saying anything. I tried to get her to talk, the silence killing me.

I sipped the tea, not even knowing kind it was. There was a sweet peachy flavour to it, warm and comforting like summer. "This tea is quite good. Peach?"

She nodded with a weak smile. "Da, it's one of my favourites. England brings me lots of tea sometimes."

"Really? Arthur? I knew he loves tea but he brings you some?"

"My family stayed at his townhouse at a London meeting once. It rained a lot and we didn't have anything to do. So England and I tried a bunch of teas. He got me into it; if he comes by for braht like you, he'll bring me tea."

"Well that's nice. You said peach was one of your favourites? What other kinds do you like?"

She paused for a moment thinking. "I like peach all year round cause it's summery. Russian tea is good for winter but England showed me this yummy holiday tea, sugar plum. Sunflower tea is nice in the fall and orange is good in the spring. But chamomile is my favourites over all," she managed to list with only a few coughs.

"Wow. You sound just like England. He must have gotten to you," I chuckled and she smiled at me.

We continued to drink tea and she explained different kinds to me. Before she started, I asked her where her brother was. She said he was out so I guess I would be waiting for a while.

About two cups later, three for her, the front door opened, letting a cold wind blow throughout the house. Ivan came into the kitchen, setting a bunch of bags on the table. "Oh Alfred? You're here already?"

I nodded and sighed. "Been For a while."

"Sorry, I had to go the store," he yawned as he started to unpack the bags. He pulled out honey, some medicines, tons of tissues, juice, soda, ice cream and some other groceries. He turned to his sister and passed her a white teddy bear with a pink scarf." Look what braht got for you."

She smiled widely ,cradling it to her body. He picked up, holding her up like a little girl, her head buried into his shoulder. "I'll be right back, Alfred." he carried her upstairs, putting her down for a nap. I nodded and waited for him to return.

He came down a few minutes later." I have those meetings with you but I still have to take care of her," he sighed and began to put the things away.

"Can I help? The hero is always ready to save the day," I offered, quite worried about the girl.

"You can help chop vegetables." he handed me a knife and tons of vegetables. We discussed our needed topics as we cooked, joking around a bit. Ivan wasn't such a bad dude after all. Maybe we should actually hang out like friends.

After we managed to cook a huge pot of borscht and other meals for the week, we sat with coffee. "So why make so many meals now?"

"My big sestra is away and it's easier just to have food ready for Nat whenever she's feeling up to eating. Plus it helps having an extra set of hands," he sighed again, a little sad.

"What's the matter, Russia?"

"I'm just worried about Natalya. She's pretty sick, the poor thing."

I had never seen Ivan having so much care for his little sister; usually he just ran away from her. It was nice to see he had a heart after all.

We hung around for a while, just talking about fun things to do in our countries. This Ivan was actually pretty cool and fun to be with; wish he brought this side out more often.

Eventually there was some shuffling down the stairs. Natalya still looked awful, possibly worse, as she sat at the table. Ivan brought her tea and a bowl of the borsht. He sat down to feed her when his phone rang, getting up with a sigh.

"Don't worry! The hero is here!" I jumped up and took his chair, spoon feeding Nat the hot soup. She was adorable like this; eating off the spoon like a toddler. Her usual creepy ways seemed to have vanished into a helpless little girl.

She seemed to have trouble swallowing but managed to finish the bowl when her brother came in. His face was tired as he came to the table, bending down to her. "Alfred, I'm needed at city hall. Can you look after her? I'll be gone for quite a few hours," he sighed.

"Yeah, sure. The hero is here to help!"

"Thank you, Alfred. She should lay down so if she wants to play her games or watch TV, she can have them in my room," he suggested before kissing her head. "Be a good girl, Nata."

He quickly got ready, thanked me again and hurried out the door. "I guess it's just you and me now," I chuckled, turning to her. "Nurse Al would get you to bed."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder as I carried her up to her brother's bed. The TV already on, some Russian movie playing on the screen. I surfed through the channels until she stopped me but she wasn't interested in anything so I decided to bring up those video games.

After asking her where they were, I headed into the living room and opened the cabinet under the TV. Inside there was a few older systems and old games, most of which even I barely knew. It wasn't a problem for me to carry them all up, though I did come back for the games.

"Which do you want to play?" I asked her, rather curious about what she liked to play. She pointed to the old gray playstation in my hand. "Wow…PS1...haven't seen one of these in a long time." I hooked it up for her, placing the only beat up controller I could find in her hands. The game loaded before I could ask her what she wanted to play, but as the she seemed content with this game.

"Can I lean on you?" she asked, coughing. I nodded, thinking she meant to lean on my arm so I sat next to her. Instead, she shifted and nuzzled her back into my chest. That surprised me but I just held her around her waist and watched the title on the screen. "Chrono Cross? Do you like this game?" I asked her, as she started to play.

"Da, it's one of my favourites," she smiled, getting into the game.

"What's it about?" I wondered, confused as to what was going on.

"The main character, Serge, meets his girlfriend on the beach but wakes up on the beach in another world. But in that world, he died ten years ago. The one bad guy, Lynx, later switches bodies with him and then Serge tries to get it back and such. There's a lot of story to it. Great game," she described it, just enough for me to get the basis of it. But it was obvious she loved it.

After an hour of playing a harder part, she decided to play something else. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure. What two player games you got?"

I chuckled, watching her pile up the two player games for my selection. There wasn't many to pick from; most of them were Mario.

She looked like she was getting tired so I picked one that wouldn't last long. I switched the playstation for the Nintendo 64; yet another system I haven't seen in ages.

Mario Cart came on the screen. She let me be player one and choose the cup. I chose to be Mario, of course! He's the hero!

To my surprise she picked Princess Peach. I thought about it; probably cause she was then only girl option.

She smiled up at me, sitting back on my chest like before. "I like Peach," was all the information she would give.

I beat her in the first two races, she came in second. She mentioned she was rusty and hadn't played in a while. In the last two races, she bounced back and beat me like a pro.

After the last race finished, she started to fall asleep on me. I packed up the games and laid in bed with her, letting her fall asleep in my arms. Soon, I was out too.

* * *

Gotta spread the Chrono Cross love. I can just see Belarus playing on adventure games like Chrono Cross and final fantasy and such.


	2. Chapter Adorable

I woke to this horrible sound laced with a quiet sad music. I gazed around to find the source of the noise. The TV was on again, that same game from before on the screen. It's volume was low, the source of the nostalgic music. Immediately I realized Natalya was no longer in my arms or in bed at all. She must have woken up and started to play again while I slept. _But where did she go?_

"Natalya?" I called out into the darkness, the only light coming from the television. Aside from a slight groan, there was no response. A shiver went down my spine as a thought occurred to me. _Were Russia's so-called ghosts playing tricks on me? _I felt the urge to run out of here but that wouldn't be heroic; leaving sick Natalya behind.

That awful sound came around again, ringing so close to the bed. I tried to stand up but my foot slipped in something slippery. _What was on the floor? _I caught my balance on Ivan's dresser though I couldn't see it clearly. Eventually I made it to the light switch, filling the room with light.

Almost instantly my fear evaporated, not hearing the sound anymore. I turned and looked at the bed, noting Natalya was on the floor next to it. It was obvious now that she was vomiting on the carpet, being the source of the noise. "Oh! Natalya! You got it all over yourself. Let's get you cleaned up," I sighed, picking her up and carrying her to bathroom.

Running a bath wouldn't be much help, so I hoped she could stand in the shower on her own. I let her be, afraid if I helped her undress, her knife would make an appearance.

Returning to the bedroom, I noticed a large scrape in the mess on the floor. "So that's what I slipped in," muttering to myself before jumping. "Gross!"

After scrubbing my foot, I cleaned the carpet of all the footprints and original mess. I didn't want Ivan chasing me with his pipe for staining his carpet.

I returned to the bathroom to check on her. She hadn't gotten into the shower, sitting on top of the toilet and holding her head. "What's wrong, Nat?"

"Dizzy."

"Come on," I sighed, helping her out of her gown. _Guess I'll be helping her wash after all._

Sitting her down on the counter, I started to undress. She looked away and blushed. Had she not been sick, I would have teased her about looking at my hot bod. Now wasn't the time for jokes like that.

She held herself as I picked her up and put her in the shower. The back wall served as a brace so she could stand, leaning against it. I tried not to look at her so it wouldn't be too awkward but it still hung in the air. The bottles were in Russian so I had no clue which was which. Attempting to pass her the shampoo, I passed her the body wash. I had to look at her to see her shake her head, causing us both to blush.

Eventually we got her and my foot all washed up. She was as red as her borscht as I wrapped the towel around her small frame. In the back of my mind, I found it entertaining but I still needed to look after her. It was easier to just grab one of her brothers t-shirts and wiggle it over her head. She was tiny compared to her brother so it fit her like a dress.

She sat on the bed, still blushing. _Oh yeah! I wasn't dressed yet or even in a towel. Oops…_

After I dressed myself back in my jeans, she looked up at me. "Alfie…will you brush my hair for me?"

When I got older, I hated when Arthur still called me 'Alfie' but it the way she said it was adorable.

"Da, I can do that you," I said using one of the only Russian words I knew. It made her grin, hearing me of all people, use a Russian word. My heart did a flip in my chest. Her smile was beautiful, a rare sight in the world. I never seen her smile before, doubt anyone outside her family has.

I turned to hide my blush, looking around for a brush. I found one in what looked to be Ukraine's room, decorated elegantly but comforting.

I brought it back in and sat behind her. Even wet, her locks were beautiful and soft. Her hair was long, often finding myself brushing her lower back. It must have tickled as she let out a little giggle each time I did. I started to braid it for her, twisted each piece together. _Though I don't remember why I know how to braid but hey it was handy. _I found an elastic to tie it with, looping the tail of the braid. "There. That'll keep it out of your face."

She smiled up at me in the most adorable fashion. "Thank you." _When the hell did she get this cute?_

"No problem. Did you want to play some more?" I asked her as I petted her head. "I want to know more about this game!"

She giggled and picked up the controller, her eyes glittering. It didn't take her long into start getting absorbed into the game. I asked her tons of questions while listening to the sad music. This game made no sense to me, so many different things happening. She reached a point of a hard boss she was stuck on, and put herself into my arms again. The depressing song continued through the battle. I really didn't get the battle style but she seemed frustrated with this boss.

A red screen came up and white letters started forming on words. I didn't really read it, presuming it was a game over screen. She wiped her eyes with her arm causing me to realize she was crying.

"Hey, its only a game. You'll get him," I tried to comfort her, though I wasn't good at it.

She shook her head slightly. "Nyet, that's not it. This game…just…gets to me."

I wrapped my arms around her, placing her head on my shoulder. "You can always try again."

She shook her head as she buried it into my shoulder. "Nyet, that's not it. I love this game so much," she cried, making her cough harshly. I patted her back and rocked her for a while, trying to calm her. It took a few minutes before her tears stopped and she relaxed in my arms. "It's nostalgic. I used to play this game when I was younger. Big braht would play with me sometimes. If we ever went over to Anya's house, Nikolai would play with me," she continued after she calmed down. "The music always makes me thinking about the real message of this game. It's right, you know."

"Its only a game and I'm sure he'll play with you when he isn't as busy," I sighed into her ear before kissing the top of her head. "Now, let's take a break. What would you like to do?"

She shrugged. "Lunch. I'm some-what hungry." She held her arms up for me to pick up and carry her down._ Damn that was adorable_.

My arms scooped her arm, letting her cling to me as I brought her down to the kitchen and placed her in a chair. "Alright. What would you like? The hero will get you anything you want." She started to giggle before her coughs returned. "What's so funny?"

"Nyet. You're not a hero."

Now I was really confused as to what she was talking about. _Of course I'm a hero, __the hero __in fact. _"What am I then?"

She looked up at me with a bright smile. "You're nurse Alfie!"

I had to turn around to hide me blush. _That was so cute; heroically cute. How had I not known she was this adorable? I could just cuddle her like a doll. _

"Okay. So your nurse will get you whatever you want," I repeated, trying to distract her from how much I was blushing.

She stared up at me with the curious expression. _"My _nurse?" The emphasis of the word was strong but cute; her smile revealing she liked the idea of it.

"Yes, yes. _Your _nurse. Now lunch, what do you want?"

"More borscht, can't swallow much."

"Then I shall get that for you," I grinned and kissed her head, making her giggle again. Luckily, all I had to do what heat some on the stove; having no clue how to make the soup on my own. Once it was warm, I bought it to her and held a spoonful out to her. "Say ahh."

She opened her mouth, eating off the spoon with a smile. I kept feeding her, trying not to jump up and bear hug her from her cuteness. _Seriously, when did she get this cute? _

Once she finished, she got quite tired and fell asleep in my arms before I could even get her up to bed. I took a nap with her, holding her close as she nuzzled closer to me.

I heard her light snoring as I blinked my eyes open. The room was dark again so I turned the on the nightstand's little lamp; hoping the light wouldn't wake her. The wall clock read 10:30 pm.

_Damn was it really that late? When is Ivan coming back?_

I looked over at her, sleeping curled up in a ball, cradling the teddy bear her brother had given her this morning. She smiled as I kissed her head again. _Damn that was even cuter_.

Heading downstairs, I noticed the answering machine was blinking. _Had someone called while I was sleeping? _I debated listening to the message but deciding to in case it was important.

"Hey, Alfred. I'm on my way home now. Tell Natalya I'll be there soon. I know she is missing me. Tell her I love her. See you soon." Ivan's tired voice spoke through the speaker.

I checked the phone to see when he had called. 9:30? He didn't work an hour away, what was keeping him?

Not a second later, the front door open and he shuffled in, looking exhausted. "Hey Alfred. Sorry that took so long. Where's Nata?"

"Asleep," I yawned, getting tired again.

In return, he yawned too. "It's fairly late, so you can sleep here and catch a flight in the morning."

The thought of leaving Natalya made my heart beat faster, feeling kind of sad. "I can stay if you like. You seem busy so I don't mind looking after her for a while."

He looked at me in surprise but with a kind smile. "Would you really, Al? Thank you." He hugged me tightly. That was somewhat awkward but it was obvious he was really appreciating the help. He yawned again, waving off to me before going to bed with his sister. 'Good night, Alfred."

"Night," I murmured, heading off to the guest room to dream of the scary but adorable girl I'm falling in love with.

* * *

(Thanks for the reviews guys. I wasn't expecting so many so fast. I'll try to fix the spacing issue with the first chapter soon.)


	3. Notes and Medicine

Indeed I did dream of her; seeing the sick girl completely depending on me. Her smiling face filled my mind as she was having me wait on her hand and foot like a nurse.

I thought I heard footsteps next to the bed but I didn't awaken, rolling over on my side. The steps stopped and I fell back into a deeper sleep.

I could feel something soft on my chest; whatever was there was causing a slight pressure. I blinked my eyes open to see blue-violet eyes staring at me tiredly, not far from my face.

"Oh! Geez!" I jumped a bit before wrapping my arms around Natalya. "You startled me."

She looked up at me sadly, like a guilty toddler. "Sorry.." _Oh god…that face…so cute.._

"Come here," I sighed, pulling her up to my shoulder. Her breasts brushed over my torso, causing me realize that they were what was pushing on my chest. I blushed a little but she didn't notice it. "Belarus, when did you get this cute?"

Unexpectedly she groaned in pain so I took a better look at her, seeing that she looked worse than yesterday. She rested her head on my shoulder, pointing to a note on the night table that was resting against the alarm clock. I reached for it, reading Ivan's quick but elegant handwriting.

_Alfred, I have to go to work this morning but I didn't want to wake you. Natalya was up most of the night with me so she isn't feeling any better. She tried to go back to sleep when I left but I doubt she'll get much. The medicine I got her isn't quite right so you'll need to go get her a different one. I left money on the counter. She shouldn't be alone so take her with you. There's enough to get whatever else she wants. Plenty of food is ready for her in the fridge. Take good care of my baby. Thanks so much, Alfred, this really does mean a lot. _

_-Ivan_

The note brought a small smile to my lips. It had a warmth to it one doesn't expect from Russia; but it showed he did really care for his little sister. It was so unusual to see that for those two but it was nice_. I mean England drives me up the wall sometimes but we still love each other like family. You never see that with Ivan and Natalya, sometimes I felt bad that they didn't._

"Guess we're going out today, cutie," I sighed, snuggling her close, though she shivered and buried into the blankets. "You cold? Let's get you dressed and warm." She buried into my shoulder as I carried her into her bedroom. It took me a while to find it in Ivan's large house with no direction from her. I spotted the teddy bear he gave her yesterday on a bed in some room so I guessed it was hers.

The room looked like it belonged to a little girl. The walls were painted a light beige with small painted sunflowers on the walls. Her bed and shelves had plenty of stuffed animals, light pink blankets and little flower pillows. A row of matryoshkas were lined up on the shelf above her desk, along with a vase of sunflowers and some books. Her curtains were a light yellow; a dim light filling from the window.

When I set her on the bed, she looked up at some photos tapped on the wall above her. I glanced up, seeing all these pictures of her whole family when they were younger. _I guess they are closer than I realized…_

I sighed before turning to her dresser to find her clothes; awkwardly digging in the drawers to find her a sweater and underwear. I looked around for pants, guessing it was cold out, but I couldn't find any. "Don't you have any pants?" She shook her head light, staring at the clothes I put on the bed for her. "Guess you'll have to wear a dress then."

I found a pink dress with brown sleeves hanging in her closet; a pair of teal stockings hanging with it. "Do I need to help you?" I asked her before turning around to face her.

"Da," she nodded, blushing when I faced her.

"Alright. Let's get you dressed." She held her arms up for me to pull the t-shirt off of her head. Putting her bra on was easy but awkward, blushing a deep red again. She wiggled into her panties herself once I turned my back to her. Once that done, I pulled the dress over her head, got her sweater over it and put the stockings on her legs. I noticed a box of bows and hair brush set out of her dress; a bow that matched the stockings laying on top. After grabbing them I brushed her hair in place but she didn't laugh like she did yesterday when I brushed her hair.

She yawned as she shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen. I heated her up more soup on the stove, feeding it for her again like before. _You know she'd be so cute if she was always like this…_

After she was fed, I got her ready to go to the store. I noticed there was a piece of paper on table by the front door, again with Ivan's elegant script standing out on the page.

_Here is the money for whatever and her medicine. Here's my keys, you can take my car. I took hers today. Bundle her up!_

_-Ivan_

Indeed there was a set of keys on the note, resting on top of the money. Quickly, I tossed them into my bomber jacket pockets and brought her to the car. Parked in front of the house was shiny red Mazda. She shuffled over to the car, nuzzling into the passenger seat and turning the heat on as soon as I turned the key in the ignition.

Ivan left me some directions to the pharmacy closest to his house. It only took fifteen minutes into drive there, not much traffic at this time of day. Every time I glanced over at her, Natalya seemed to be falling asleep only to wake up a moment later._ Maybe I'll take her for a drive later…_

"We're here," I cooed into her ear, reaching over to unbuckle her. She yawned and got out of the car, taking my hand as soon as we got inside. She didn't help me at all so I wondered around until I found an isle full of medicinal boxes.

All the boxes were in Russian and I had no clue which one she needed. She stood there, not helping me read the boxes. There wasn't really any pictures on the boxes either so there was no help there either. I grabbed a black box and held it out to her, trying to get it right and get her to help me translate. "Is this it?"

Her face went bright red as she held the box. "Nyet, it is not," she groaned, putting it away before muttering in Russian.

"What are you talking about, Nat?"

Her cheeks were still rosy as she looked up at me "Condoms," she muttered under her breath.

Now it was my turn to blush._ Of course those had to be in the same isle…_

"Let's call your brother," I chuckled nervously. I dialled his work office number on my cell, waiting for an answer.

He picked up on the last ring, his voice very tired. "Privyet?"

"Hey, Ivan. Sorry to bother you at work but we're at the store and I don't know what to get or how to read anything," I sighed into my phone.

"Its alright. Give the phone to Natalya," he yawned on the other end.

I handed her the phone and she started speaking to him in Russian. After a few minutes, she turned around and grabbed a box on the other side of the isle. Mentally I face-palmed myself as I watched her. She said a few other things to him before hanging up and handing me back the phone. Her eyes seems really sad as she looked down at her mary-janes _She must really miss her brother, he's been so busy lately…_

She stepped closer and leaned into my chest, hiding her face. "Sh, its okay," I cooed into her hair, kissing her hair. She stayed there for a moment before I asked her if there was anything else she wanted. She nodded after I took the medicine from her and started walking toward the make-up section of the store; grabbing a chap stick.

I managed to find the till okay, paying for her stuff and leading her back to the car. Just before getting in the drivers side, I noticed the familiar yellow M in the distance. "They actually have McDonald's here?" I asked her as I got in; she giggled at my amazement. "What?"

"Silly, Alfie," she giggled some more. "They have them everywhere. Besides world's busiest McDonalds is in Russia."

That shocked me; Ivan constantly bugged me about my hamburgers. "Wow, really?"

"Yes. Did you want me to order you a hamburger?" she offered, hearing my stomach growl.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked her, somewhat surprised by her offer. She nodded, wondering why I was surprised by something as little as a hamburger.

I quickly store to it, though it wasn't far. I lead her in and we stood in line. _Wow, it is busy…_

Eventually she got up to the till and ordered a fair amount of food. I felt so out of place, _at a McDonalds no less!_

Once that was done, we went home and got ready for lunch. She took her medicine while I heated up the hamburgers, wondering why she ordered so much food. _There was enough for three people! _

There was some rustling at the front door and Ivan came into the kitchen. Natalya jumped up and threw herself in his arms. "You came!"

He sighed as he sat with her in his lap. "Da, but I can't stay too long."

Then it occurred to me why she ordered so much food; she had hoped he would be coming home. It made me somewhat sad as I set the table and sat down for lunch.

* * *

Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I read in my social textbook about how world's busiest McDonalds is in Russia but I forget where.


End file.
